


learning to drink

by hiccanne



Series: Camelots trouble maker [2]
Category: Merlin (TV), The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), F/M, Friendship, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Multi, Parent Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Parent Merlin (Merlin), Past Mpreg, Underage Drinking, Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiccanne/pseuds/hiccanne
Summary: title says it allAlso the Children are 14 YearsChapter 2 is about the consequences
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelots trouble maker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022212
Kudos: 3





	1. learning to drink

It was a normal day in Camelot. The sun was shining but it still did rain.  
Four children were bored as hell. They sat in front of a window in the middle of the floor. On the window, they saw the rain go down.  
But then Sir Gwaine came. "Hey Kids, what are you doing?" "try not to die from boredom!", the royal siblings answered the knight. Then the little boy asked: "And what are you doing, Dad?" "Oh, I was just on my way to the rising sun. How about you four could come with me?", the knight asked.  
He was like the knight in shining armour for them now, saving them from the death of boredom. SO they all agreed to go with him. Mostly because they were curious. All the knight were talking about this tavern. So, of course, the went with the drunken knight. (well he isn't now)

In the rising sun  
The Children sat down on a table while Gwaine went and got them some Ale. And that was the first time the children got alcohol. also the first time they really got drunk. But also Sir Gwaine really teach them something. But they also eat a bit and played some tavern games. Aina always cheated with her magic, when she played against her brother Tedros. And that made him very angry


	2. Concequenses

It was later that day. The sun was going down and the night begins. That's when the children got home with sir Gwaine. Also non of them could walk straight anymore. They didn't know what's under or above them. Ainas eyes are shining gold all time.  
Elisabeth walked to his father's room, to have their normal family dinner. While Aina and Tedros snuck into the kitchen and fought them something for dinner. They forgot that they should be at the dinner table with their father and Merlin. And Sebastian went with his Dad to his Pop. As they went into the room where Percival sat and then Percival saw his son, who needed the help of his Dad to walk. "Gwaine, what happened to my son?", he asked the other man, when he stood up. He smelled the Ale they drunk. "Gwaine you didn't!" "Didn't what?", Gwaine asked back. His mind was a bit fussy so he couldn't think right. Percival looked at his son and asked him: "Where did Dad take you?" "He *hicc* He went with us *hicc* to the *hicc* rising sun!", he claimed. He shoots his husband an angry look, then he asked his son: "Who is us?" "Me *hicc* Ainy *hicc* Lizzy *hicc* and Tee (Tedros)." After that Percival looked very angry at Gwaine. "If the King finds this out, you know you are dead, right?" He took his son and went with him to his (Sebastians) room.  
Meanwhile in the Kings rooms.   
They talked about their children. (Aina and Tedros) "Have you see them?", Arthur asked. He was a bit worried. Most days he heard something of them, even when he is in a council meeting. But today was quiet, a bit too quiet for his liking. Merlin answered him: "Just in the morning. Maybe they found something to do." "Or they are in trouble. One is still yours." "But you fathered them both, Arthur." "Merlin, you cant talk to your king like that!" Merlin didn't answer his King after that, but he smiled at him. After a short time, he said: "Maybe they forgot the time. They probably are fine, Arthur." "Still", the king mutters. They began to eat dinner.  
A bit later someone run into the rum, without knocking. It is Sir Leon. "Sir Leon, whats matter? Where are your manners?" "I'm sorry sire to interrupt you. But it's about the Children." "Mine? what did they do?" "Yes, I'm speaking of Aina and Tedros, but also of my daughter and Sebastian. They didn't do anything. It was Sir Gwaines doing." Both the king and his court warlock had a questionable look on their faces. then Merlin asked: "What did Gwaine do?" "He took them to the tavern and got them all drunk." Now the looked shooked but also worried. "This Bastad!", the King screamed and started running. Probably to Sir Gwaines room. Merlin and Leon were alone in the room. Then Merlin asked Leon: "How is Eli?" "She is drunk but fine. I put her into bed before I came here and told a servant to go to the physician about this." "Good. On your way, did you see Ain and Tee?" "I didn't see them, but I heard laughter from a dark corner. It sounded like them." "We should probably look for them. Arthur is taking care of Gwaines mistake." The went to search for the Pendragon Siblings. They found them, both hugging the other and half asleep. "I should bring them to their bed." "I'll help you, Merls.", Leon said. Both picked up one of them and brought each of them to their room and bed.  
The next day. It still rained a bit but the King decided to train with Sir Gwaine, who really wasn't in the mood. (Because he also drunk too much.) The King didn't go easy on him either. On the side, some other knights were watching this spectacle. Under them where also Sir Percival und Leon. "He deserves it.", Percival said. Leon answered: "Yes he does. How is Bash?" "A bit crumpy and he has a headache. But else he is fine. How about Lizzy?" "She's a bit sick, but that's more because of the physician, I think."   
The next day the children were back to normal again.  
The End!

**Author's Note:**

> When I have a second part I will post it.  
> The second part will be about consequences. sooo  
> hope you liked it!


End file.
